Today the Internet permeates everyday life. While passively viewing online content is still a mainstay of the Internet experience, more and more Internet users are creating contents on the Internet, through webpages and online social networking sites. User generated content has seen exponential growth in recent years, and posting, viewing, and replying to messages on a social network site are growing to become a daily routine of a significant percentage of Internet users. An August 2011 survey by the Pew Internet & American Life Project found that 65% of American online adults use social networking sites, up dramatically from 8% found by the same organization in a February 2005 survey.
Messaging through a social network site allows people to brainstorm ideas, share interests, exchange experiences, and generally “stay in touch” with family, friends, associates, and the world-at-large. Yet, many people remain reluctant to post messages on a social network site. One impediment to more message posting is the inkling that messages posted online are “always out there.” Some people are afraid that a spontaneous message posted on a social network site remains indefinitely beyond the poster's control.